


Awkward 'verse tumblr bits

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: awkward [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), College Student Dean, Dean discovers an allergy, Embarrassed Dean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sex cramp, visits to the ER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Little bits and pieces from this little 'verse that I've been posting on tumblr





	1. Gabriel's Cautionary Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm attempting to get a hang of this whole tumblr thing and trying to learn how to write quick little things so I started posting short snap shots from this 'verse on my blog. I figured I'd post them on here so that they're all in one place. More of them will be added as ideas pop up in my head. :)

Gabriel chuckled to himself as he crept into his brother’s apartment. This was going to be hilarious.

Earlier that morning he had decided that it had been entirely too long since he’d messed with his little bro and that this state of affairs need to be remedied as soon as possible. With this, and the fact that Cassie had mentioned being more tired than normal, he had suggested to Hannah that maybe their boss could benefit from a nap. Hannah, sweet innocent Hannah, fulfilled her part as the unknowing pawn in Gabriel’s plan by asking his brother if he wanted to go lay down for a little bit. Since the suggestion had come from a trustworthy person, essentially anyone but Gabriel, Cassie agreed and trudged up the stairs.

Half an hour later, long enough for him to be sure his brother was asleep, Gabriel snuck up the stairs armed with a sharpie, whipped cream and the feather duster from the supply closet. He crept silently up the stairs and let himself into Cassie’s apartment with the assistance of his spare key; his brother should have known better than to give him one.

He was feeling pretty confident that he plan would succeed and was mentally tallying all the things he was about to do to his unaware sibling as he tiptoed down the hall and reached to open the door.

His preoccupation with his grand plan throughout his trip through his brother’s living room was his big mistake. Too busy plotting and prematurely congratulating himself on a prank well played, he didn’t notice the foreign pair of boots next to the door, a ragged band t-shirt thrown haphazardly over the arm of the couch and the shirt his brother had been wearing in a heap on the hallway floor.

Gabriel did not notice any of these things that might have alerted him to an important piece of information but his mind did register one last thought. It popped up almost absentmindedly right after he open the door to his sibling’s room and before utter horror shut down all his higher brain functions.

His brother’s room had fantastic sound-proofing.

“--uck, Dean! Right there!”

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you baby?”

“Yes!” A deep groan. “Now, quit---fucking---uh--around and fuck me harder!” 

“Bossy.”

“Just you wait until---” An even louder groan “Oh fuck, yes!” A sharp gasp. “Right there, Dean, right fucking there! Oh God! I’m gonna com--”

By some miracle, Gabriel’s hands took on a mind of their own and frantically shut the door thus blocking out the sounds of his younger brother and his boyfriend in the throes of passion.

Unfortunately closing the door did nothing to erase the image of his brother, buck naked, chest down and ass up with his hands tied to his ankles being pounded into furiously by his equally nude boyfriend. It was practically burned into his poor poor retinas.

Cassie and Dean were a couple of goddamned sex fiends! The kinky fuckers didn’t even realize they’d given a show to anyone; they’d just kept right on going at each other like a pair of energizer sex bunnies.

In his desperate attempts to purge the horrible things he’d just seen, Gabriel scrubbed at his eyes in hopes that he could physically scour the terrifying sight away. He needed brain bleach and he needed it now. 

He was so busy being appalled that he forgot to actually run away from the evil door but he was rudely reminded of his current location by a pair of cries that even that apparently commercial grade sound-proofing of Cassie’s bedroom door couldn't contain.

“Oh shit, Cas, yes!”  
“Dean! Fuck!”

Running faster than he ever had in his life, Gabriel sprinted out of the apartment and down to the safety of the bakery where he spent the rest of the day avoiding his brother.

He never tried to sneak into Castiel’s room ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serves you right, Gabriel; you should have read the signs and ran while you could, haha :)


	2. The Importance of Stretching

“Oh fuck!” Castiel panted as plowed into his boyfriend. “So good, Dean.”

Dean, bent practically in two under him with his legs wrapped around Castiel’s straining hips, could only gasp as the baker hit just the right angle. Hands fluttered at his shoulders as his boyfriend attempted to find a way to ground himself. 

“Shit,” Dean managed to moan. His legs tightened, pulling the baker in closer. “Harder, Cas.”

Happy to oblige, Castiel gripped one of Dean’s legs at the back of the thigh to use as leverage to work his hips with enough force that he swore it knocked the breath out of Dean momentarily. When Dean’s moans started getting even more choked off and broken he knew he had the other man where he wanted him.

“Going to come for me, Dean?” he asked huskily as he felt the tension building in his own groin with each wicked pump of his hips. “Going to come on my cock while I’m fucking you into the mattress?”

Castiel watched eagerly as Dean’s face went slack with pleasure, unintelligible noises punching out of him in time with the baker’s thrusts; he grinned when he felt his boyfriend’s leg muscles start to tense, a sure sign he was about to blow.

Needing to join him, he redoubled his efforts, thrusting strong and deep as Dean chanted his name. The muscles under his hands were getting tighter and tighter.

“Cas..Cas...Cas…oh fucking hell, Cas!”

The wave that had been just about to come crashing over him ground to an unpleasant halt when he realized Dean’s cries of pleasure had turned to ones of discomfort.

“Oh, shit!” Castiel panted, stifling his hips immediately despite his body screaming at him, “Are you okay?”

Dean’s face was contorted in a pained expression and he was cursing, “Son of a bitch, get off, get off, my leg is cramping, get off!”

Instantly complying, Castiel pulled out and knelt in between Dean’s legs, looking in anxiously as his boyfriend rubbed frantically at his left thigh. 

“Motherfucker! That fucking hurts,” Dean growled as he clambered out of the bed to pace awkwardly in an attempt to walk off the cramp; his half hard dick bobbing in a way the would have had Castiel laughing if it weren’t for the fact he valued his own cock too much to risk his boyfriend’s wrath.

After a few minutes, Dean flopped back on the bed and groaned. “Fucking cramp! That was going to be one hell of an orgasm and now it’s all shot to goddamn hell!”

A small snort slipped out of Castiel at this causing his boyfriend to glare at him. But come on, Dean was laying there buck ass naked, partially hard while he pouted over his aborted orgasm like a dog that had been denied table food.

“Laugh it up, smartass,” Dean grumbled, turning to glare darkly at him before glancing down where Castiel was still erect. “You’re in the same damn boat and just for that, and the fact that your attempts to turn me into a goddamned pretzel caused this, you’re in charge of getting rid of this.” He gestured at his lap, smirking smugly.“And my leg still hurts so I guess you’ll be doing it by hand.”

Rolling his eyes at the pun, Castiel responded by pulling a squawking Dean over to him by the hips and swallowing him down; he may have preened just a bit when Dean gasped as he got to work.

 

“We’re stretching next time,” Dean murmured later as they laid on the bed in the pleasant aftermath of the long slow orgasm Castiel had pulled out of his gasping, cursing boyfriend. 

“Of course, Dean,” the baker sighed, kissing the other man’s head. “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with this one after skyping with my best friend the other day; her boyfriend, who could hear us talking from the living room, made a comment about cramping up during sex and viola...here this is


	3. Look Before You Strip

Dean was practically bursting with excited energy as he leapt out of the Impala, a slightly crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Grinning like a lunatic, he hurried up the sidewalk towards the back stairs that lead to the apartment because today was one of the best days ever.

He’d paid his student loan off early.

After years of saving and making extra payments, he’d managed to get the amount on his loan down low enough he could pay it off. Dean had made the arrangements at the bank during his lunch break and now it was time to share the good news with his boyfriend; he’d kept quiet about how close he was to paying the loan off so he could surprise Cas and they could celebrate.

And by celebrate, he obviously meant hot, sweaty, possibly kinky sex.

He took the stairs two at a time in his rush and let himself in the apartment. He quickly stripped off his t-shirt, not wanting to waste valuable celebration time with clothing removal, as he walked down the short hallway that led to the living room. Cas was puttering around in the kitchen if the sound of pots and pans was any indication.

“Hey babe, guess what?” Dean called out cheerfully as he rounded the corner to head into the kitchen, unbuttoning his pants as he went; since they were an older, looser pair, they immediately slid down low. Cas, facing away from him at the sink, whipped his head around to look at him. “I paid off that fucking loan today so I thought, why don’t we celebrate with a little fucking of our---” His voice trailed off in confusion as he realized Cas was looking at him with a look of shock tinged with a bit of terror.

It was then that he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that someone was sitting on the living room couch. Oh, shit...

Dread pooled in this stomach as he ever so slowly turned his head and dread turned to humiliation as he saw---

His boyfriend’s dad.

Chuck stared at him, mouth dropped open in shock, a cup of coffee in his hands. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before Dean realized he was standing in front of Cas’ dad, shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned; they were so low slung that it was pretty damn obvious he wasn’t wearing underwear.

Because that’s information that needed to be shared with the father of his boyfriend.

“Dean, I take it you didn’t get the text that my father would be stopping by this afternoon?” Cas asked, voice strained and eyes wide, as he walked up to stand beside him. Dean fumbled to pull out his phone, a text from Cas still open in his messages.

Oh, right.

“Um--yeah---” Dean stammered as he fidgeted with his hands; desperately trying to decide whether he should refasten his jeans or cover his naked chest, his hands eventually settled with one over his chest and one bent awkwardly in front of his crotch. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

At this point, Chuck seemed to reboot his brain; he put his coffee cup on the table slowly, being very careful not to look at Dean, before standing up. His hands were fidgeting restlessly.

“Well, uh, it’s obvious that you two have---things to discuss,” Chuck babbled, not meeting anyone’s eye as he slowly inched towards the door; he took a wide berth past Dean. “I think--uh---I think I need to get going. See you later, son.” A noticeable and embarrassed pause. “Nice to see--I mean, goodbye, Dean.” 

Before either he or Cas could say anything, the mortified looking man disappeared down the hall; the door closing loudly as he exited the apartment.

Dean contemplated pinching himself, just to be sure the last five minutes had actually happened, but he was distracted by a snort from behind him. He turned to see his boyfriend, covering both his mouth with both hands, as his face turned cherry red and his body quivered with suppressed laughter.

Sighing in resignation, he turned around fully and held his arms out in invitation. “Go on, get it out,” he said.

Cas, unable to contain himself any longer, burst out into loud, gut busting laughter; eventually being forced to clutch his stomach in order to stay upright. Dean looked on, arms crossed, and waited patiently for the other man to finish.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said once he was able to breathe again, “But that was just too funny.” Still feeling a little put out, Dean didn’t respond; Cas walked over, a grin on his face, to wrap his arms around him. “Aww, come on, baby. Let me make it up to you; didn’t you say something about celebrating?”

Cas hand slipped down Dean’s stomach and insinuated itself into his half open jeans.

An hour later Dean, sweaty and exhausted but oh so satisfied, had decided two things as he lay next to an equally tired and satiated boyfriend.

1\. Cas was very thoroughly forgiven.  
2\. Always check for guests before getting naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of paying off my student loan early; that horrible evil cloud is no longer hanging over my head!! :D


	4. The Itch

If there was one thing that Castiel hated about winter, besides the fact that he couldn’t ride his motorcycle for months, it was the dryness of the air.

During the winter months, he spent a fortune on moisturizing lotions and soaps in what seemed to be a futile effort to combat dry skin; a condition that he seemed to be prone to despite any and all steps to prevent it. Dean of course had a blast watching his battle, teasing him about his nightly lotion regime.

Castiel couldn’t count how many times he’d heard, “It puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again”, “Put the lotion in the basket” or some variation thereof.

“Yeah, you rub that lotion in, Cas,” a purposely sultry voice said from the doorway.

Of course every once and awhile, Dean liked to come up with something original.

He looked up from where he was rubbing lotion into the almost painfully dry skin on his arms to see his boyfriend leaning against the doorjamb, eyebrow quirked teasingly. Castiel rolled his eyes and got back to the task at hand. “Will you ever get tired of ragging me about this?” he asked as he poured more moisturizer into his hand, getting to work on his legs.

Dean hummed distractedly, eyes fixed on Castiel’s bare thigh. He was currently sitting on the bed in his underwear, as per his usual routine, and apparently that was enough to set his boyfriend’s mind to wandering. “Maybe someday but to quote my man Aragorn, ‘It is not this day’,” Dean said dramatically, brandishing a make believe sword, as he sauntered into the room, stripping down to his own boxers as he went.

The bed dipped as he clambered in and there were a few beats of silence before a sneaky pair of hands started rubbing up and down his back. Castiel ignored this obvious attempt at initiating, at least, he ignored it until fingers trailed around to the front of his boxer briefs then dipped down inside. He swatted the hand away.

“Come on, babe,” Dean whined petulantly, draping himself over Castiel’s back. “No fair, I have to watch you rubbing all over yourself and I don’t get to touch?”

Castiel huffed a laugh and turned to look at Dean over his shoulder, handing him the bottle. “Nope but you can rub your hands all over yourself if you want,” he replied, giving him a pointed once over, “You’re looking a bit dry, lizard man.” This earned him a pouty expression and he chuckled

“Counter offer,” Dean said, taking the bottle from his hand and looking mischievous. “What if I scratch your back and you scratch mine, or rub in this case I guess?”

Turning around fully, Castiel saw Dean was wriggling the bottle of lotion suggestively; his gaze taking on that enticingly heavy quality it had when he was turned on. He felt his resolve crumbling.

“I guess,” he said, chuckling when Dean let out a whoop of joy and pumped a fist in the air. “But, I’m already done so I guess you’ll have to return the favor later.” Castiel plucked the bottle from Dean’s fingers, gesturing for his boyfriend to lean back.

Dean complied eagerly, sprawling back onto the pillows enticingly. Well aware of where this was going to eventually end up and feeling a bit impish, Castiel decided to make his boyfriend a bit crazy. He made sure to put as much innuendo as possible into squirting lotion into his hand and rubbing it lightly between his hands. This ploy appeared to have worked judging by the hitched breath that escaped Dean once Castiel finally started to slowly massage the moisturizer into Dean’s muscular thigh.

The next several minutes were spent rubbing and massaging every part of Dean that he could reach and smirking evilly every time he heard a plea for him to ‘stop fucking teasing and get on with it’. Castiel kept on with his pace since Dean’s skin actually was pretty dry but eventually even he was getting impatient.

“Fucking finally!” Dean huffed as Castiel peeled his boxers off before stripping out of his own. He spread his legs wantonly, giving Castiel an exaggerated come hither look. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Castiel nodded in agreement before reaching into the bed slide drawer to find the...nothing.  
“We must’ve left the lube bottle in the living room,” Castiel said after searching the drawer. He started to slide out of bed. “I’ll go get it.”

A hand shot out to grab him while another held out the lotion bottle. “Just use this,” Dean said impatiently, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark with arousal.

“Ah, no,” Castile replied, snatching the bottle out of Dean’s hands and depositing it in the bedside drawer. “First of all, using things that are _not_ lube as lube is definitely not a good idea and second, this stuff is stupidly expensive. You can wait two seconds for me to go and get our perfectly good bottle of lube.”

He patted him perfunctorily on the thigh, smiling at the grumpy pout gracing Dean’s face, before getting out of bed and padding to the door. There may have been angry muttering going on behind him as he exited the room but all it did was make him smile.

It took a few more minutes that he’d anticipated to find the bottle since, during the lust filled haze that it had been previously used, Castiel wasn’t exactly sure where it had gotten to. After a thorough search of the living room, he eventually found it under the one arm chair; how it had gotten all the way over there when he and Dean had been fucking on the couch, he couldn’t explain. Mission accomplished and anticipating what was to come, he hurried back to the bedroom.

“I found it! Not sure how it got---holy shit, Dean!”

The sight that met his eyes was so unexpected, he actually rubbed at them thinking it was a trick of the light…

No, Dean was still covered in bright red blotches.

“I think I might need to go to the emergency room, Cas,” Dean said as he scratched agitatedly at his arms and legs, his face the picture of discomfort.

Castiel was sure he’d never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

 

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t let you use that lotion for lube?” Castiel asked, unable to stop himself, as they lay in bed later that night. This being after Dean had received a shot in his ass for the lotion allergy he apparently had and they’d been sent home with a bottle of meds and some anti-itch creme.

The pillow he took to the face did nothing to stop his uproarious laughter despite Dean’s best efforts to smother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've been completely horrible and had Dean win the lube argument but I've decided even I'm not _that_ cruel. Lucky for Dean, Cas is a smart man and knows better than to put substances not made for certain activities in certain areas...


End file.
